


Seeing Her Again

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [8]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Surely you've heard of the Prince's decree by now?" He asks in return, nervousness surging through him at the thought of actually going through with this.Lady Montague nods and replies, "The one where Montagues and Capulets are supposed to marry? I have indeed heard of it. Is that perhaps why you're here? To try to convince me to contest it?""No," Tybalt replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm here to ask for the hand in marriage of one of the Montagues."---A companion toIn the Light, set in Tybalt's point of view.





	Seeing Her Again

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I can't think of anything to say about the title. Also, it's hard to believe that it's been over a year since this series began. Many thanks to everyone who has read it!

"Benvolio!" Tybalt calls out, striding towards the blue-clad man. He can hear Benvolio sigh before turning around to face him. "If you're looking for a fight, just know that you're not going to get one from me today."

"That's not what I'm here for," he replies, stopping in front of Benvolio. It hadn't been too hard to to find Benvolio, though it is a surprise, albeit a welcome one, to find him alone.

"Then what are you here for?" Benvolio asks, crossing his arms and looking up at Tybalt, his Montague-blue eyes meeting Tybalt's own brown eyes.

"I wish to speak privately with Lady Montague and I was hoping you would take me to her," Tybalt replies.

"And why can't you go to her on your own?" Benvolio asks, raising his eyebrows. Tybalt laughs and retorts, "Do you really think I'd even be allowed to breathe on Montague premises on my own?"

"You have a point," Benvolio says, uncrossing his arms, "I'll take you."

"Thank you, Benvolio," Tybalt says in return. Benvolio looks at him as if he's lost his mind. "The Tybalt I know would never thank a Montague for anything. Who are you and what have you done with Tybalt Capulet?"

"The matters I have to speak to Lady Montague about are urgent, hence why I thanked you," Tybalt replies, fixing Benvolio with a glare. He will admit that Benvolio has a point. If it weren't for _her_ , he would've never asked a Montague for anything, and really would've rather died than done so.

"Fine, fine," Benvolio says with a sigh. "Follow me."

Tybalt nods and the two of them begin walking. He doesn't think Benvolio would try to trick him, but nonetheless, he doesn't stop feeling uneasy until they're outside the gates of the Montague compound. To be alone with his Montague is one thing, but in his prior experience, wherever Benvolio is, Roméo and Mercutio are never far behind. Though he supposes that Roméo would be distracted by Juliette now, he's not entirely sure why Mercutio isn't around but he's not about to ask for fear of jinxing himself.

"Do you want me to show you how to get to Lady Montague's study as well?" Benvolio asks, opening the gates and letting Tybalt walk in before following a closing the gate.

"Yes," Tybalt says and Benvolio nods before starting to walk again. Tybalt follows him to what he assumes to be the main entrance and then inside and up two flights of stairs. To his surprise, the layout of this building isn't too different from the layout of the Capulet compound. He's not exactly sure how old either building is, so he supposes it's entirely possible that the same architect designed both. There are small differences here and there, but the biggest difference from his home is the absolute lack of red and an overabundance of blue. They make two left turns and then they're standing outside of a door that Tybalt assumes leads to Lady Montague's study, because he doubts they would've stopped if it wasn't.

"Well, here we are. Would you like me to go inside with you?" Benvolio asks, turning to look at Tybalt, curiosity clear in his all too blue eyes.

"No, I think I can handle it from here on out," Tybalt replies.

"If you say so," Benvolio says, shrugging, and moves to walk away.

"Thank you, Benvolio," Tybalt says, quietly but still loudly enough that he knows Benvolio can hear him.

"You're welcome," Benvolio says and then walks away with a final odd look towards Tybalt. Ignoring the way Benvolio is looking at him, Tybalt takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door.

"It's open," Lady Montague calls out from inside.

"Good afternoon," Tybalt says, opening the door and walking inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Tybalt. What a surprise it is to see you here," Lady Montague says from where she's sitting behind her desk, shock clear on her face.

"Believe me when I say I never expected that I'd be standing here either," he replies, realizing he's never seen Lady Montague up close before. He'd never really noticed how much Roméo resembles her, a fact which is both amusing and slightly unnerving, or how much older than his aunt she is. He'd always assumed that both ladies of the houses were close in age, but now he sees that in truth, Lady Montague is likely closer in age to his uncle.

"So, why are you here, then?" Lady Montague asks, leaning closer in interest.

"Surely you've heard of the Prince's decree by now?" He asks in return, nervousness surging through him at the thought of actually going through with this. Lady Montague nods and replies, "The one where Montagues and Capulets are supposed to marry? I have indeed heard of it. Is that perhaps why you're here? To try to convince me to contest it?"

"No," Tybalt replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm here to ask for the hand in marriage of one of the Montagues."

"Which of my family do you wish to marry?" Lady Montague asks after several moments of staring at him in shock. He tells her the name of the Montague, his Montague, realizing that there's no going back from this now, and that Lady Montague is the first person outside of the Montague and himself to know of their relationship.

"I wasn't aware you and she knew one another."

"She and I are...acquainted," Tybalt replies, hoping that Lady Montague won't ask for specifics.

"I see," Lady Montague says after a moment. "How well acquainted?"

He tries to think of a decent response, but fails and says, "It's complicated."

"If it's so complicated, then are you sure you want to marry her?" Lady Montague asks, staring at him with her expression unreadable.

"I'm as certain of the fact that I want to marry her as I possibly can be," Tybalt replies, his dark eyes meeting Lady Montague's blue ones. She nods and a hint of a smile passes across her lips. This hint of a smile makes him nervous, because he's not sure if it's a good sign or not.

"You do know that she is my niece, correct?" Lady Montague asks, 

"Please tell me she's not Benvolio's sister," Tybalt says before he can stop himself. He's not sure why it would make any difference, because he knows she's a Montague and she'd still be her no matter who she was related to. Lady Montague laughs and replies, "Oh, no. She's the daughter of one of my sisters, while Benvolio is the son of my late husband's brother."

Tybalt nods. He doesn't know why he hadn't considered the fact that the Montague might be closely related to the main branch of the Montagues, especially considering that he himself is the nephew of Lord and Lady Capulet. Lady Montague looks at him, a small smile on her face before she says, "I approve of the match, but you must remember that the final decision belongs to her alone."

"I understand," he says, nodding, turning to leave before the thought of going to see the Montague strikes him. He hadn't originally planned to, but now that he's here, the desire to see her is hard to ignore. Even if she likely doesn't want to see him, he still has to see her, because it's been far too long, and there's so much he needs to tell her. He clears his throat, suddenly nervous again, before saying, "Actually, I have one more request to make."

"What is it, Tybalt?"

"I'd prefer it if you were to break the news of my proposal to her, but I would like to see her first. She and I have something important to discuss," he responds, looking away from Lady Montague, hoping desperately that she won't ask him what the important issue is. He can hear her chuckle before she says, "She should be in her room. Go up the stairs and then turn to the right. The second door on the left side of the hallway is hers."

"Thank you, Lady Montague," he says, briefly glancing at her before bowing his head in thanks.

"Oh, and Tybalt? I'll be up in about an hour to tell her about your proposal, so you might not want to engage in anything too time consuming," Lady Montague replies. Her meaning is all too clear and he can feel his face heat up. 

Like mother, like son indeed. 

He simply nods in reply before turning and walking out of the study. He recalls the directions Lady Montague gave him to his Montague's room, and he follows them exactly. Soon enough, he's standing in front of the door. He sighs and raises his fist, knocking on the door, feeling rather like he's fourteen again, and about to be with a woman for the first time.

After what feels like forever, the door swings open.

"Hello, Montague," Tybalt says, relief flooding through him that the directions were correct, and also that same nervousness that hasn't yet left him, because there's always the chance that she'll slam the door in his face. He would, if he were her. She stares at him in shock and he stares at her in return, though not in shock. His heart beats faster just from seeing her here, close enough to touch after far too long. She's always been beautiful, though somehow she seems more so now than before, likely due to how long it's been since he last saw her properly. The shock wears off of her face and she asks, "Tybalt? What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, his eyes meeting hers. She sighs before stepping aside to let him in. He walks into her room and looks around while she shuts the door.

"This is a nice room," Tybalt says after a moment, mentally preparing himself for what he knows he has to do, what he has to say.

"Thank you. What did you want to talk about, Tybalt?" She asks, crossing her arms and leaning back against her door.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said the last time we were together," he says, finally daring to look at her.

"You mean when you called out your cousin's name after we fucked?" She asks, sharply, and he looks away from her, shame rising within him and making him feel sick.

"Yes," he says after a moment. She simply stares at him while he looks back at her.

The words he'd prepared in his mind all bubble up inside of him until he can't hold them back anymore, and says, rushed and frantic and desperate, "I love her. I have since I was a child. My aunt always told me to protect Juliette and somehow those feelings of friendship and a desire to protect her turned into love. I have loved her for so long that I don't know how to not love her." 

Suddenly exhausted from this outpouring of emotion, Tybalt sinks down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. The Montague looks back at her door before walking over to her bed and sitting down near him. All of a sudden, she reaches out and rest one of her hands on his shoulder. He looks back at her, his heart pounding in his chest as his gaze meets hers.

"And then there's you! To think that it would be a Montague that would be able to stir something other than rage within me!" Tybalt exclaims, a harsh laugh flying past his lips. _You love her_ , that small voice in his head says again and once more, he angrily quashes it. This is neither the time nor the place to consider love, not when she probably feels nothing but disgust for him.

"What're you saying, Tybalt?" She asks, neither her face nor her voice betraying any emotion.

"Montague," Tybalt says, more calmly this time, pushing down the rising shame and anger inside of him, his gaze never leaving hers, "You've made me feel things that I never thought a woman other than Juliette would make me feel. I want you and it confuses me. You are a Montague and I am a Capulet. I should hate you but I can't find it within myself to. The only thing I hate about you is how I can't get you out of my head."

She stares at him, her eyes wide, and he wishes he knew what was going through her mind at this moment. He's bared his heart and soul to her, and all she does is stare. His head is spinning and he feels more and more like he's going to be sick the longer she looks at him without saying anything.

"I...I can't bring myself to hate you either," she says, finally, and leans in and presses her lips to his. She reaches up to cup his face in your hands and relief rises inside of him, along with happiness he wasn't expecting to result from this meeting. He sighs into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair while deepening the kiss. He kisses her as if to show her every emotion she's made him feel without actually having to say anything. She opens her mouth against his, allowing his tongue to duel with hers. He kisses her until he's sure they're both having trouble breathing.

She pulls back from him then, breathing heavily, before standing up.

Tybalt looks at her, his eyebrows raised as he wonders what exactly she's doing. For a moment, he's certain she's come to her senses and is going to tell him to leave, but instead she does the complete opposite. She strips herself of her dress and what she has under it before simply standing in front of him, watching him watch her. His eyebrows return to their default position as he stares at her, desire growing inside of him.

"I think you're a bit overdressed," she says, looking at Tybalt through her eyelashes, stepping forward to stand between his legs, her fingers moving to toy with the first button on his shirt. He inhales deeply, his heart beating faster in his chest, because this meeting is going far better than he'd ever even dreamed it would, his gaze falling to rest in her breasts as his pants rapidly become too tight.

"Then do something about it, Montague," Tybalt replies, Lady Montague's warning be damned, a smiling playing at his lips as he looks up from her breasts and to her face.

"I'm planning to," she says, smiling as she begins unbuttoning his shirt one small red button at a time.

When she finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pushes it off of his shoulders and then down his arms. It falls onto her bed and he picks it up, tossing it to somewhere else in the room. He leans in closer to her, placing a kiss between her breasts before eagerly taking one of her nipples into his mouth. This is the first time he's been able to see all of her, and he intends to make the most of it. She moans, tangling her fingers in the dark waves of his hair as his tongue circles around the hard peak of her nipple. He releases her nipple with a pop before turning his attention to her other breast and doing the same to it. 

He'd intended to spend more time paying attention to her breasts, but his cock is rapidly becoming painfully hard, so he releases her other nipple from his mouth and then pulls back. She moans in disappointment, loosening her grip on his hair. His dark eyes meet hers, seeing his own lust reflected in her gaze, and then he's patting his thigh, gesturing for her to sit on it. She does so, and presses her lips to his. He feels her smile against his lips before she trails one hand down his chest and stomach before dipping down and cupping his cock through his pants. He moans into her mouth as she gently squeezes his cock, resisting the urge to buck into her hands. 

It's pathetic, really, he thinks, how much he's responding to a simple touch from her. She undoes his pants one-handedly, freeing his cock. As soon as he's out of his pants, she wraps her hand around him, pumping up and down before brushing her thumb across the head of his cock, collecting the drops of precum starting to gather there. She pulls away from the kiss and brings her thumb to your mouth as Tybalt watches her, first in curiosity and then in lust. She licks the taste of him off of her thumb as if it's actually his cock, and he moans, breathless and needy, his eyes fixed on her mouth. She stands up from his thigh just long enough to drop to her knees between his legs. 

He inhales deeply, flashing back to the first time in the gardens, when she was on her knees in front of him. This time, however, instead of her being the one sneaking around on Capulet property, it's him on Montague property. She takes the head of his cock into her mouth, her gaze never straying from his as she pumps one hand up and down him while running her tongue around the head of his cock. He groans, low in his throat, and this time he's the one tangling his fingers in her hair. She takes as much of him into her mouth as she can, and he tries his best not to thrust into her mouth or tangle his fingers too tightly in her hair. She pulls off of him, all too soon, smirking as he groans in disappointment. 

"Lay back on the bed," she tells him. He's quick to comply, and she pulls his boots off of his feet before tugging his pants the rest of the way off. He lifts up to help her, cock throbbing with desire all the while. The Montague joins him on the bed after his pants hit the floor, straddling his hips. She align the opening of your sex with the head of his cock and then she's sinking down onto him, taking him all the way to the hilt, a breathy moan leaving her lips as he's finally, finally inside of her once more. He watches her as she begins riding his cock, pulling up so that only the head of his cock remains inside of her before sinking back down all the way.

"Fuck," she moans out, and he can't help but agree with the sentiment.

Tybalt's hands move to rest on her hips as he all but growls out the first words that come to his mind, "Tell me how my cock makes you feel, Montague."

It takes her a moment, but she manage to says, "So good, so full."

"Is this Capulet's cock better than any other you've ever had?" He asks before moaning loudly, his hands tightening on her hips, needing to have his pride stroked because he hates how low he felt without her.

"Oh, God, I love your cock," she all but moans out before her sex spasms around him as she reaches her orgasm. The feeling of her walls clenching around his cock is all it takes to bring Tybalt into his own orgasm, his fingers digging into her skin so hard it's likely she'll be bruised in the morning as he releases inside of her.

After both her orgasm and his subside, the Montague pulls herself off of him and collapses on the bed beside him. He and the Montague lay there in silence for a long time, the only sounds the sound of her breathing and his. He looks at her, finding her staring out of the window at the clouds in the sky. All too soon, she gets up off of the bed and pulls her dress back on.

"You should go before anyone finds out you're here," she says, looking back at him.

"That doesn't matter," he says, because Lady Montague already knows he's here, but then he remembers that she said she'd be here in an hour and gets up, starting to pick his clothes up from the bedroom floor and then putting them on. She watches him as he pulls his pants up his legs before sitting back on her bed to pull his boots back on. As soon as he begins to put his shirt back on, she walks over to him and helps to redo the buttons. He simply watches her, a warmth that he refuses to call love spreading through him as she concentrates making sure all the buttons are correctly buttoned. Tybalt stands up after she finishes, looking down at her for a moment before bending and kissing her, his lips demanding against hers

"I'll see you around?" She asks once he pulls back.

"Yes," Tybalt says after a moment, wanting to tell her of his proposal but also terrified to. He wonders if he made a mistake by coming here at all, in asking Lady Montague for permission to marry the Montague. It's almost funny, he thinks, that of all the people in Verona, it is a Montague that is able to make him feel this way. 

Instead of saying anything, he instead turns and strides out of her bedroom. He can feel her eyes on him until he's out of sight, and then he dashes madly down the hallway and down the stairs, hoping desperately that he won't pass by Lady Montague on his way out, hoping that he won't pass by any Montagues at all, and most importantly hoping that his Montague says yes.


End file.
